


Challenger

by umbrulla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Body Horror, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Reverse Xeno, Survival, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrulla/pseuds/umbrulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itll be an honor flying with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ive never written fanfiction before, because im so critical of myself, i end up getting stumped when i cant make it perfect, so i quit before i get anywhere. Since im trying to push past this limitation for the first time, my aim is to just write and stop worrying. so please be aware that this is going to be full of writing errors, i just desperately wanted the AU where Keith goes to Kerberos with Shiro. 
> 
> Rated explicit for violence and death, i dont know if smut is going to be in the picture, i dont know if im going to kill anyone, ill jump that hurdle when i get there, i just want to leave my options open.
> 
> Im going to do my best to finish this, if you feel like youve waited too long for an update, you should kick me in the pants. sometimes i need incentive lol.

Shiro was keeping upbeat about it, and he should, Keith wants him to be happy, more than anything. He really wishes that he could let go and feel good about it too, but all he can think about is how incredibly small their margin of error truly is. 

The projected rate of failure for this mission, is the highest its been since the first haphazard, cosmonautical pioneers, over a century ago. No ones ever tried to put a manned spacecraft through the Kupier belt, and everyone at the Garrison knows it. 

At least Keith doesnt have to keep it a secret anymore, today was the day the Kerberos mission was made public knowledge, and now that its after hours, everyone in the barracks is ready to get cranked in the name of science. Some guy from the cargo division... uhh his name evades Keith, swaggers up, like hes not in “study purgatory” west wing, with a red solo cup.

“Dude! Ohmigod! What are you doing in snooze land? Do- do you- you know where the partys at right man?”

Keith kind of reaches out to steady the guy, visibly cringing. Poor guy's gonna get himself booted out if anyone catches him with alcohol inside, and Keith really cant afford to get caught in any sort of crossfire right now.

“Uh, yeah, no, i had no idea, why dont you show me uh- cmon lets just get the fuck outta here.”

He throws a gangly arm around Keith, and hes a little more plastered than previously thought. Keith holds him up by his belt, as he trys to hustle them through the corridor.

“Theres like 2 packs of guinness with your name on it! Ohman everyone is super hype, youll never have to buy alcohol again!”

“Thanks?”

“Jesus, i didnt mean it like- like...”

“Its cool. Lets move.”

They manage to escape the barracks, and Keith is “lead” through the blocks of working bays, asphalt turning purple with the fading daylight. The structures get older as they go, the ancient millennium hangars with classic orange caution lamps above them mark the “party pit”.

The pair slip between the last two antique hangars, music almost a whisper, but tobacco, and marijuana are roiling through the air, and many inebriated individuals have crammed themselves into the area. Within a heartbeat, someone from Keiths year nearly squeezes his soul out of him, before trying to hand over their own drink. The drunk, puppy guy is gone and back again before Keith even knows it, passing him the promised guinness, and looking very proud of himself.

“Spaceman!! Whatchu doin so low??? the rest of us are already way off the ground, you gotta catch up dude!”

Keith, decides to embrace the moment, hes not going to stop worrying, but hes a capable multitasker. He slams his beer. He lets himself get totally lost in the humanness of it all, ends up on the ground, doing shots of fireball with this tiny chick, who matches him drink for drink. Her grin is a little fierce, and hypnotic samples bumping through the crowd has him swaying before he knows it, he barely manages to stop himself before he takes too many. 

Keith gathers them both up and goes looking for water. A few guys lift their drinks as they pass, Keith raises the mickey in turn, meandering until they find the cooler. 

Its almost terrifying how Keith sees Shiro before he sees anything else. it must work in reverse too, since Shiros eyes meet his, a moment later. 

“Go get em tiger.”

The fireball girl playfully punches his shoulder, then proceeds to jump into the arms of that nice engineering student in her year, camaraderie weighing out hydration. Luxury Elite gently swims through Keiths ears, as he and Shiro are pulled together by magnetic force.

Caution completely thrown to the wind, Shiro buries his face in Keiths hair, almost lifting him off the ground, Keith laughs a soft, 'hey hey' in his ear, arms thrown over Shiros shoulders.

“ What took you? i went looking all over.”

“ Ah, my bad”

Even the catcalls from the side doesn't stop the couple from swaying back and forth in eachothers embrace. Its critically important that SO's dont find out about their relationship, especially now. However no one gets into the garrison by being stupid, and when you live and work and breathe together, word gets around.

Pulling away Shiro hooks one arm around Keith.

“Hey can i show you something?”

“Always.”

Keith knows hes a little rough around the edges, but whenever Shiro's around, he melts into a sugary puddle.

They step inside the adjacent hangar, Keith barely registers what appears to be a disassembled engine splayed out on platforms, the dark obscuring most of it. Keith rubs circles into the small of Shiros back, his T is a little sweaty, the commotion outside, a comforting, ambient rumble.

“ According to one of the engineering majors, this is going to be the new starboard engine they plan on installing on Cousteau.”

“Its so unassuming like this, its kind of hard to believe that...” 

“You can say it buddy.”

“Our lives are going to depend on it for a whole year...”

“Well its not alone, there are 3 other engines.”

Shiros gentle tone makes Keiths heart go soft, He always knows what to say to sooth his nerves. Keith cant help but turn and draw Shiro into a kiss, brave enough in the privacy of the hangar. Its brief, and chaste, Shiro bowing slightly to rest their foreheads together.

“Are you scared?”

“There would be something wrong with me, if i said no.”

“Are you sure you want to go?”

“More than anything.”

Shiro closes his eyes and Keith takes the opportunity to kiss each one. Shiro breathes out

“Itll be an honor flying with you.”

 

A sharp crash from outside spooks them apart, someone starts yelling 'SHIT! Scramble!' and Keith doesnt need to be told twice. The pair slink their way out of the hangar to the chorus of falling beer cans and shattering bottles, Shiro stops... a little disoriented, before Keith grabs his hand and sprints away.

Thankfully Keith isnt so drunk that hes forgotten his way, he carves a path out of the dark, winding deeper into the maze of machining facilities tucked behind the hangars, Shiro in tow. Shivers are running down Keiths spine, with his filters erased by alcohol, he can admit to himself that he finds enjoyment in twin heartbeat of their shoes hitting the ground.

Almost halfway back he grinds to a halt, hastily yanking Shiro away from the gap between the warehouses, one hand pinning him to the cement wall, just in time for their keen ears to pick up the snap of Garrison issued boots. There's no way to tell whether its one of their classmates, or an SO. They're frozen, breathing heavily, until suspense wins out and Keith decides its a superior officer. Silently he pushes Shiro back the way they came, Shiro ducks into a loading bay just before the Torchlight shines along their corridor.

Keith is convinced that Shiros virtue must have blessed them with Gods grace that night, as one of the bay doors hadn't been shut entirely. Shiro vaults Keith up onto the platform, and he has just enough time to yank the door high enough for Shiro and him to clamber into obscurity.

They lay side by side, chests heaving, sweaty hands tangled together. Waiting for the footfalls to wander away... they decide to move again before the adrenaline wears off.

“Youthink we should we just skip southside and go around to west wing?”

“Yes, great idea.”

They become two shadows, moving along the industrial corridors, and manage to keep a steady pace until the west entrance is actually in sight. Then, as if their bodies knew that they wouldn't have to go much farther, they became tar.

Keith was so grateful that his room was only twelfth from the door. After half an eon of Keith trying to find his chipkey, Shiro instantly passes out on the bed. Keith follows a moment later, only stopping to shut the door and kick off his boots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

Today is the day they have to put all their current courses on official hiatus, and a hangover wasn't really in the plan. His is head still throbbing, despite playing a long game of 'War' with Shiro this morning, consisting of many water shots, and leisurely snuggling. 

Keith is putting in a real effort not to grit his teeth, as he talks to his mechanics professor. She is almost euphoric as he explains the specifics of the expedition.

“You've come so far! I hope you can see that you've really exceeded expectations! Do you know how long its been since the Garrison sent students on a long range expedition?”

“The Eriksons to Mars, right?”

“Boy, you are sharp! There's a reason the Shuttle program offered you the the position. Truly, they couldn't have picked better students.”

He turns away, embarrassed, the smile that pulls at his face makes his head want to fall off.

“Yeah, they're the best i could have ever asked for.”

“Ok! Ill compile you the notes on multi engine timing, but not much else, since im sure the Shuttle program will be very demanding... Don't think this gets you out of titanium welding though! I KNOW you're avoiding it. When you get back, you have to do your ticket the same as everyone else, astronaut or no.”

The buzzer, signalling the end of break, turns the hallway into a river. Keith lets himself get swept downstream.

“Thanks, Joan.”

Her eyebrows climb, she points.  
“HEY!”

“Er, Miss Linnell.”

Keith runs into Matt on the way to their shared electrical systems course. They trade a fistbump at the door, and wait around to bug their prof once he gets a free moment. Matt jumps at the opportunity to criticize.

“You look like you've bitten a lemon. How much did you drink last night?”

“Not as much as Shiro. Wait, were you there???”

Matt steadies himself on the doorframe, wheezing laugh kicked out of him.

“No, no, I met up with him this morning.”

“Yeeeaahh, we've certainly had better days. Although, im pretty sure we cumulatively drank 3 litres of water this morning... I have to pee all the time.”

“Gross, TMI.”

“Are you kidding??”

Matt is doing that half smile, half cringe thing.

“No.”

 

By the afternoon Keiths headache down to a simmer, although he is squinting as the overcast sky swathes the whole world in gray. He is vibrating inside, as he approaches the Long range research facility. Every person that works in here is a federal employee, now including himself. Of course his school obligations aren't entirely on hold, the time he spends in flight will count towards his education, and he will have more than enough hours of experience to graduate upon his return.

None of that matters though, his highest priority is being there to support Shiro, to support Matt. He wants to bring everyone back safely, and to do that he will have to go through the astronaut approval process. He wont let it stand in his way now, hes going to climb the steps right ahead of him.

Upon entering, a woman wearing a veteran astronaut uniform gestures for a handshake. he... recognizes her from somewhere.

“Hi, im Daniel Simon.”

“Holy-I mean, please, call me Keith.”

“HAHAHA. Sure, i came over from Johnson, to approve your crew for space flight.”

“The 40, or the 25?”

“Oh i flew over. Its kind of cute, how slow planes are.”

She lead hims down the florescent hall, she, just like every astronaut Keith had met, possessed a particular, serene presence.

“You've completed your physical, blood panel, vision and such, right?”

“Yeah, just the other day.”

She introduces him to the Doctor , and Kineticist in charge of monitoring his readouts. They get him to dress down to his underwear, endow him in a tiara and a netted top of sensors, and make him run. Daniel keeps him company for the first few minutes.

“You'll be running the treadmill for about an hour, then ill have you do the stress tests, how does that sound?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, when you get to the ISS, the network password is astronaughty.”

“Wait, weren't you on Northstar?”

“Yes that's right, but theirs is just abcd1234.”

“That's... Atrocious.”

“I said the exact same thing. Anyone could steal their bandwidth.”

They bust into laughter.

She steps out, minutes later, returning with with Shiro and Matt, leading them through to adjoining rooms, Shiro's bright beautiful smile is already shining before Keith's eyes catch his. Hopefully Shiro's feeling better than this morning.

Near the end of his run, his legs burning with lactic acid, are desperate for rest. Slowing down to the walking final minutes feels longer than the rest, literally, he feels faster than the world around him. When Daniel moves him into the “sauna”, he is grateful for about 5 whole minutes, before wishing he never stopped running.

Within moments, sweat is beading off his chin into his hands, and he feels his bangs go limp against his face. Its so hot, all he can do is breathe. the tiny room would be pitch if not for the slashes of light from around the door. Keith concentrates on the band beneath the door, and makes an effort not to fidget, he reminds himself that the idea is to keep his blood pressure as low as possible.

The door pops open with a chill, Keith figures that the heat must have made him lose time, since he is startled when the doctor comes to gather him up for the last leg of his requirements... or so he hopes... he didn't pass out did he? He prays he can keep going.

His entire body is jello, when the doctor gently guides him to a nearby computer. He is allowed a rest after enduring the hot room, but his performance isn't over. while he is cooling he is made to type out proper airlocking procedures, standing up.

Keiths sweaty fingers slide off the old style keyboard. Really, he would be grossed out at the ancient bacteria ridden tech, if he weren't so busy concentrating on the steps for how not to kill everyone on board a spacecraft.

Daniel stops him before he can finish adding in extra notes about cleaning the clamplocks on suit joints, but its not terribly important, hes confident that anyone reading it would see that he'd considered all the hazards. She gives him an apologetic look, beckoning to the “freezer”. Looking at the ominously chilled doorway, Keith cant keep disdain off his face.

Before he goes to his doom, Keith nabs a glimpse of Matt on the treadmill. Poor guy is already totally flushed, Keith throws him a, hopefully encouraging, double thumbs up.

 

He thought the hot room was torture, but when he crosses the precipice into absolute cold, he feels so wrong. Keith hates himself in this moment. the urge to faceplam is strong, but his hands are too busy being glued to his rib cage. The coat of sweat left on his body is a cloak of death, he certainly doesn't feel two thumbs up.

Logically he knows he in no danger, but that cant change the mind of his irrational hindbrain. Trying to use meditative breathing doesn't really work when one is hiccuping through the shock. Careful of the sensors, he squats and rests his forehead on the frostbitten door, no way is he going to plant the seat of his sweaty briefs on an icy bench.

He pulls up a memory, of hot sand, an ocean pulse, and the scathing sun. He goes there, even though his feet are aren't burning on sand, and the HVAC system isn't really a crashing ocean spray. A draft from the door shatters the image, a stone thrown into a pond. Resigning him to the cold.

Only once the time stops mattering, does the door open. His joints are frosted in place, but he rockets out of the room, he couldn't leave fast enough.

“Hoooooooly fuu-ck.....”

Hes buzzing, a vibrating particle.

“Sorry about that one, i promise we don't hate you.”

Daniel takes his elbow and guides him to a chair, she covers him in a blanket, and in that moment it feels like the greatest gift ever offered. She heads back to the other room to pull Matt off the treadmill, hes looking pretty trashed, thank goodness he gets a break.

Shiros hand signs draw Keiths attention to the corner of the window, but with Shiros jog, and Keiths shivering, it takes a few tries to make out the words.

“You ok?”

“Im ok, very cold. Are you ok?”

“Yes, could be better, had too many drinks,”

“Shitty, please meet me later, i-”

“Wow youre even paler than me.”

“Matt, d dont- dont even joke, thiis is you i-i-iin half an hour.”

He smiles, his face still tomato red.

“Maybe- you should head outside and get some vitamin D?”

“D-dick, yknow y-you still have drool on your chin.”

 

Keith meets up with Shiro and Matt afterwards, deciding to wait around rather than walk back to the barracks in silence. The afternoon sun casting great shapes across the tarmac, warms the lingering chill in his bones. Matt comes out of the LRR facility looking freshly iced, so Keith removes his coat and drapes it over his shoulders. 

Keith is in the process of rubbing warmth back into Matts arms when Shiro finally joins them. He opens his palms, exclaims.

“WOW.”

“Ditto, honestly. We didn't even do that much today, and im already finished.”

“H- how are you not dead? doing this sober was hard enough.”

“Yeah the hangover's not great, but actually the worst part for me, was the info log after the heat test. God! It was like trying to play a piano with cat paws.”

The amused curl of Shiros mouth still makes Keiths heart skip.

“Ugh, ew, dont even get me started, what was up with those fossils anyway?”

“What... The computers?”

“Every terminal looks two decades old. Thats just a crime.”

“Um, i cant believe the Garrison is too budget to provide their research department with updated tech???”

Matt stops them there and brings down the house.

“Actually its called strategic retrofitting, and its a technique thats been used in most government offices since sometime in the late 1900s”

“Jesus...”

“Oh...”

They all want to go pass out, but Keith tries to be the voice of reason and attempts to get them to the mess hall instead. Matt cant be convinced, and peaces, But Shiro is more than happy to tag along.

“Hey handsome, can i take you to dinner?”

The smile on Keiths face has a mind of its own. He loves this man.

“Anytime. But how're you doing?”

“I could really use a glass of water... You too.”

“Yes. Captain.”

Shiro turns to shoot a scandalized look at him. Keiths eyebrows are raised in innocence, but the playful slant of his mouth gives him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the fact that i need to clarify this just proves im not a great writer, but when Shiro and Keith and Matt are all talking to eachother near the end of this chapter, the order is Shiro>Keith>Matt> repeat. 
> 
> This chapter murdered me in slow motion for over a week, i know its very monotonous, but i did want to include some everyday life before the environment actually changes to space travel, and juicer stuff. I guess i just want to give the reader a refrence point so we can gauge the changes the characters face throughout the story. idk

**Author's Note:**

> [Supplementary music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnvMm7sWHWE)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Sorry i fixed it a little and posted the full first chapter, im still getting the hang of this.


End file.
